


No Requiem

by xanemarths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: And suddenly, in his last moments, light returned to Julius.In public, his siblings would never be able to mourn his passing - but in these moments, they will.





	No Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually my first ever completed fe4 fanfic.
> 
> And then I failed to publish it. Until now.
> 
> The title comes from the same song that got me to finally read fe4. To think, I read an entire fe playthrough just because I wanted to see if a song would fit certain characters.... it did, somehow.
> 
> Twins + Celice give me far too many feelings,

And suddenly, light returned to Julius, just as his body collapsed to the ground.

Above him, Loptyr roared in agony, his draconic body (spiritual, physical, it couldn’t be told) writhing in pain before, just like that, it was gone. The last shreds of strength and power he’d had in him fade, just like that, replaced by that same sickly feeling he can still remember from his childhood.

This time, Julius knows that there will be no lucky recovery, no healer that can save him. Even without the damage inflicted on him by the Book of Naga; without Loptyr’s possession, he’s too weak and sickly to survive.

It is as it should be. Even though it was not him who ordered all those dreadful things, even though it was Loptyr - it was through him, and he both can and cannot remember the haze of glee and excitement over gruesome murders and deaths. He cannot comprehend what measure of pain and suffering he’s caused, and he cannot shake the feeling that some part of him had truly wanted it.

Distantly, he hears the thump of something heavy hitting the ground, and he doesn’t understand as Julia rushes into his line of vision - he is no longer Loptyr, and she is no longer Naga, but she knows as well as (and probably better than) he does that he’s tried to kill her, at least thrice before this, without any sign or hint at remorse (Julius knows better now - bitter though he was at her being the favored child, he can’t imagine killing his _twin_ ). He understands even less when Celice follows her; doesn’t understand why Julia is holding back tears or why Celice looks like something in him is shattering.

Up close, without Loptyr’s shadows obscuring his vision, he can see how Celice resembles him, and Julia, and their mother (who he killed, he remembers now; that was his fault, she wanted to save his sister, she didn’t even try to defend herself), and slowly he accepts that the young Lord is truly his half-brother. Celice is far gentler with him than Julius could have imagined, lifting his collapsed form and helping Julia lay his head on her lap. They both stay close, watching silently, almost _sadly_ as a cough wracks Julius’ body, and he’s sure there’s blood that comes with it.

It’s far more comfortable a way to die than lying on the castle’s stone floor, which he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand why his two most sworn enemies would come to his side, to make his passing easier, because this is all his fault, isn’t it? He knows what he did was wrong, and that they should never forgive him for it.

“Why?” he asks them, voice and expression strained as his eyes dart from one to the other, searching for a motive to keep him like this, to try and care for him in his final moments. He can see the answer in their eyes before they answer, but he does not believe it.

“B-because… you’re…” Julia begins, but her voice wavers too much to finish the sentence, and her eyes squeeze shut against her tears. Celice finishes for her.

“You’re our _brother_.”

At these words, his facade fails, and he joins Julia in sobbing and tears, an obvious display of sorrow and grief. It’s more than Julius can comprehend. He feels his chest begin to ache, and though he’s long past a point where he can cry, he nevertheless struggles to breathe as though he were sobbing, far too hard for his body to take.

He doesn’t deserve their sympathy, or their tears, or to be called their brother.

He’s done far too much to hurt them to be considered one.

Yet, for some reason, they still cry for him.

He wants to make it up to them, somehow.

He knows that he can’t, and yet

He wants to make amends

And now

he’ll never be able to,

because

he is

he was

a child

and

now

he’s

gone.


End file.
